Say Something
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: Spoiler alert! After the finale, Zoey and Mike break up due to his personalities. After a year goes by, Mike wants to show how he's changed. So much so... he let's Mal take the reigns. Will this change be better or for worse for the couple? a MalxZoey fic
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! After so much positive feedback on my oneshot "My Protector" I decided to do a story. Yes, I'd like to write them happily ever after Mike and Zoey but the thing is… I like Mal too… so here's another Mal and Zoey fic! This is just the prologue so it will be a tad short, just to set the tone of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long season of Total Drama, Mike won. He couldn't believe he was holding one million dollars in his hands, not to mention also Zoey. He couldn't be happier with Mal gone and now his personalities, even though he was sad with something that was so much part of his life was gone. He had their personalities though, and the great thing was, he could remember what he did when those personalities showed a bit. When the producers of the show finally were able to get everyone to safety, Mike gave hugs to everyone- except for Alejandro and Heather, they left immediately.

"So what're you going to do with the money, Mike?" asked Cameron.

"I haven't even thought about the possibility of winning," Mike admitted as he looked at the silver briefcase. "I'll probably hold on to it till I actually know what to do with it."

"Why don't you do something like travel the world?" asked Gwen. "Go to different museums or whatever."

"I'll probably figure it out in a month or so." Mike smiled as he brought up the million dollars to his chest protectively thinking of all the stuff he can buy. Chances are though, his parents would want him to save it.

"Hey, Mike…" Zoey said sheepishly. "Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mike said as she took his hand and led him away from everyone.

"I need to tell you something." Zoey said with her voice cracking a bit.

"Are you upset that I won?" Mike asked. "I can split the money with you! You deserve some of it too!"

"No, it's not that." Zoey said though a little offended at the conceded comment.

"Then what's up?" asked Mike.

"I-I don't think this is going to work…" Zoey said slowly as a single tear escaped and slowly ran down her cheek.

"Why? If it was something Mal did-" Mike said trying to think of some sort reason why she wanted their love to end.

"No… well, sort of." Zoey said in thought. "It's just that I don't know if I can handle another Mal situation."

"But that's the great thing!" Mike said as he dropped the brief case to grab both of her small, dainty hands. "I reset everything in my mind. They're gone and may never come back." He was willing to say anything to keep Zoey, but that last part hurt him a little.

"But how do you know they won't?" Zoey asked quietly looking at the ground. "They could just temporarily gone."

"They're not," Mike said pleading in his voice for Zoey to stay. "Please, Zoey, just trust me on this."

"I do trust you!" Zoey said as she snapped her head up. "I just don't trust Mal. What if he ends up taking over again? You won't remember a thing! What if Vito comes out and decides to kiss someone like Anne Maria?"

"But I was there when they disappeared," Mike explained. "It won't happen."

"I'm sorry, Mike," Zoey said morosely as she wiped the tears away from her face. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be so confused and hurt over someone I love."

Mike opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't believe that after everything, Zoey was leaving him. What was he going to do? He felt that every word he said or action he did wouldn't convince Zoey that he would never hurt again. He wasn't even sure if he could keep that promise. What if something unwanted from his mind showed up and hurt Zoey? He couldn't stand the thought that something would hurt someone as harmless as her, but this season was a prime example that there were things thought would. He didn't want to risk that chance of her getting hurt again and nodded his head very slowly.

Zoey let go of his hands slowly, almost like she wanted him to hold them tighter. When she finally let go of him, she used her hands to cover her face to avoid people seeing her as she ran out sobbing. Mike was about to call out to her until a lump caught in his throat. He hated watching her go but it was for the best. He hated how he knew this was for the best. Why couldn't he be stupid and beg and plead for her to stay?

"Whoa," Gwen said as she walked up to Mike. "What happened to Zoey?"

"We..." Mike swallowed. "We broke up."

"Seriously?" asked Gwen shocked. "But you two really liked each other."

"We do." Mike stated. "But it was all for the best."

Gwen looked confused at first but understood with Trent. She nodded and said before walking away. "If you need anyone, my number is available."

Mike nodded. He knew Gwen didn't mean it as something more, but just as a helping hand. Throughout the season, before and after Mal, he got to know Gwen and Cameron more. They were basically his best friends on the show but now he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to be alone for some time.

* * *

**You like, no? Trust me when I say next chapter will be better and much longer and since it's already typed, I hope to update very soon! Please review and let me know if you have ideas or thoughts about the story!**


	2. a Deal with the Devil

**Since I only uploaded a prologue and instead of a chapter, I decided to update early! Plus, all the positive feedback (and one that I think was being sarcastic…?) really pushed my decision. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Enjoy! C:**

* * *

A year now passed since the finale and Mike still couldn't get Zoey out of his head. Ever since the break up and what she told Mike, he couldn't help but work on his Multiple Personality Disorder. It was taken care of, he knew, but just in case. He finally learned to put away Mal, he learned ways of how to stay calm whenever he could feel himself getting frustrated, Mike kept his shirt on all times, and steered clear of fedora's. Since getting rid of his personalities, Mike hasn't been more alone in his life. There was no more communicating with these personalities anymore and he hasn't even contacted Zoey in a year.

Things were about to change though, he was going to get the guts and call her and tell her he's changed, how he's taken care of problems. He kept her number in his cell phone and decided to give it a call. When she picked up, he gave a sigh of relief that she didn't ignore the call. But this was Zoey, she would never ignore his calls.

"Mike?" Zoey asked hesitantly on the phone.

"Yeah, hey, Zoey." Mike said confidently trying not to sound excited that she picked up the phone.

"I didn't think you were actually calling me," Zoey said with a small laugh. "I thought maybe you butt dialed me or something."

"No, I purposely called you," Mike explained. "I wanted to know if you wanted to catch up or something."

There was silence on the phone and Mike thought he lost her for a second, he was about to speak into the phone again until Zoey spoke up. "Mike… I don't think this is such a good idea-"

"But it won't be a date or anything," Mike quickly said interrupted Zoey. He already had the guts to call her and he wasn't about to let her hang up. "Just to talk."

There was another minute of silence before Zoey gave in. "Alright. Sounds good, you want to meet downtown like we used to?"

When she said that, a million memories flooded into his mind after their first season of being on Total Drama, downtown was where they'd constantly meet up. All the buildings, restaurants, and little boutiques they visited together. From each other's houses, it was an hour drive but downtown was the perfect halfway mark- only a thirty minute drive.

"Perfect, let's meet at that coffee shop tomorrow at one. What was it called?" Mike asked.

"The Big Bean?" Zoey asked.

"That's it!" Mike said a little too excitedly before trying to remain cool.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Good night, Mike." Zoey said before she hung up. He was going to wish her a good night but she hung up, which left him a little disappointed.

Mike quickly dressed for bed and couldn't sleep at the fact he was seeing Zoey now, the girl that he loved since he first saw her. He wondered if she changed at all, maybe her hair color or something. He knew when she would see him that he changed. He worked out a little more since Zoey left, determined that his strength could win her back, but since she never picked up her phone whenever he called her in the first few months in the breakup- he stopped. Since then, he became depressed in a way. He never called Cam, his friends, or try to access his personalities. He just didn't feel like dealing with people without someone asking what happened to the cute redhead from the show. Mike was determined to change for the better, and maybe having Zoey back would help somewhat.

Mike woke up the next morning feeling excited and a little jittery. He went into the shower and turned the temperature of the water to hot, some would say it was scolding, but he loved it. It made him relax more, cleared his thoughts- not to mention his sinuses, and just felt good. He went downstairs to see his mom making eggs with bacon.

"Morning Mikey!" his mom said cheerfully.

"Hey, mom, I need a favor." Mike said as his mom gave him a small plate with two eggs and two strips of bacon.

"And what would that be?" his mom said returning to the skillet to make herself some eggs and bacon.

"I need to borrow the car." Mike said as he put small pieces of egg into his mouth and chewing slowly anticipating an answer.

"Where are you going?" his mom grabbed her own plate and sat down next to him.

"Downtown to see Zoey." Mike said quickly hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"Zoey? But didn't you two…?" She didn't bother finishing the sentence knowing how her son has been.

"It's just to catch up, mom." Mike said wanting to get off this topic.

"That's quite the drive…" she contemplated as she ate some pieces of egg.

"Please, mom?" Mike begged.

"Alright, be a careful driver though." She said as Mike perked up.

"Yes!" he said gleefully. Mike quickly stuffed his face with eggs and gave his mom the last strip of bacon. "I have to quickly get ready so I can go."

"What time are you meeting her?" his mom called to him as he ran up the stairs.

"Soon!" he called down the stairs.

Being that it's early December in Canada, its freezing cold out. He would have to bundle in navy ear flap hat, his blue winter coat, black gloves, and his usual jeans. He ran back downstairs and waved goodbye to his mother before going into the garage and starting up his silver Ford Flex and taking off. The drive was tedious as usual in the winter. Whenever snow fell down from the sky, people instinctively drove slow- which annoyed him to no end. He decided to play music and sing along with the radio to calm his nerves. He finally made it into Toronto and tried to find the Big Bean, but the busy city with snow wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Until he finally found it and found available parking just a block down.

When he walked in, it smelled of cinnamon and fresh baked pastries. Oh, how he missed this place. He sat where they used to on their dates, the two large, worn down, green chairs and waited for the other green chair to be occupied by Zoey. He stared at the door, waiting for the red velvet haired girl to walk in with a smile on her face, maybe even laughing at something that just happened to her. He looked at his cell phone clock and saw there was ten minutes till one. He couldn't wait ten minutes, he leaned forward on his elbows that rested on his knees and tapped his foot. He was just so nervous to see how she'd react to him. Should he get a coffee? No, that'd be rude. He just sat there in the chair, and waited.

There she was. He spotted her at first by her hair, which didn't change, neither did the style of being in two small ponytails on the back of her head. Being that it wasn't summer anymore, she had on a leather coat with a faux fur trimming on her hood. Underneath, she wore a red turtleneck that hugged her curves and dark jeggings that tucked into her black boots. He quickly stood up and waved her over.

She looked around for him until she saw him. She gave a smile at him and went in for a brief hug. Zoey shook the snow flurries off of her head and asked Mike. "Did you get something yet?"

"No," Mike shook his head. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Great!" Zoey's smile seemed to widen as they walked up to the counter. Zoey decided to get herbal tea while Mike ordered a hot chocolate, feeling too jittery already to get coffee. When they sat back down, Zoey asked before blowing into her tea to cool down. "How've you been?"

"Good," Mike responded. "I've been working out more."

"You look like you've gained muscle." Zoey commented.

"What about you?" Mike asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Anything new with you?"

She hesitated by taking a sip of her tea and looking into it, not wanting to make eye contact with Mike. "It's been… interesting." She probably didn't want to make eye contact because he might know that something was not right. But judging by her tone, he already knew.

"Zoey…?" Mike asked concerned.

"I've been fine," she looked up with a sudden smile that seemed almost too happy for her reply. "Honest."

Now that he really saw her, she looked worn. Her face was slimmer and so did her body, but he was sure if she took off her top, you were probably able to see her ribs. She looked tired, like she hasn't had much sleep lately. The thing that he noticed the most in her face though… was that she was sad.

"If you want to talk about something-" Mike offered but she cut him off.

"Mike, I told you I was fine." She snapped. She realized her sudden outburst and winced a little knowing snapping was just not her. She coughed a little and asked. "How have you been without your personalities?"

"Good." He couldn't wait to bring up this subject. Mike wanted to bring up how he was a changed guy and how now Zoey can just date him and not the other personalities included. "They haven't come out in since the finale."

"Really?" Zoey gave a genuine smile at him and put down her tea. "That's great, right?"

"Yeah, now I can focus on myself." Mike smiled back at her.

"But doesn't it get a little lonely?" She asked.

"It was at first," he shrugged. "But what I had was a disorder, not friends, I had to get over it."

Of course Mike still felt guilty leaving his personalities in his head, not letting them go free, but he had to get over it. Zoey shifted in her seat awkwardly as she sipped her herbal tea once more. "Mike," she said softly. "You wouldn't happen to do this because of the breakup, would you?"

Mike stared at her for a second. Now he just had to see how she would react. "What if I did it for both of us?"

"I thought so…" Zoey sighed as she put down her tea firmly. "Mike, I don't know how to tell you this but… I'm with Scott now."

"You're with Scott? Are you serious?" Mike asked getting a little angry. "You know how deceitful he is!"

"It's been a year and he's changed since Courtney." Zoey said defensively.

Mike couldn't possibly think she was happy with this. If you just only saw her, then you could see she was troubled by something. At first, he thought it was from their break up and how she wasn't okay with everything, but now... it just might be about Scott, and that angered him some more.

"And how's that going?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Mike, don't do that," Zoey said upset by his tone. "Don't be a jerk."

"Zoey, you look terrible. You can't look me in the eye and tell you're alright when you clearly don't look like it." Mike said frustrated. He knew if he kept this up, Chester would reappear. At the worst time possible, too. Mike took a long sip of his hot chocolate to calm him down a little.

Zoey gasped as suddenly her lower lip trembled and tears brim her eyes. Mike softened as he realized what he said. "Oh, crap, Zoey I didn't mean it."

Zoey stood up hastily and threw the remained of her herbal tea on his shirt. There was barely a lot left, but he could still feel the wet warmth soon on his skin. She then yelled at Mike. "But you said it, and it was on your mind. I don't know if you're still Mal or Mike because you're acting like a complete jerk!"

She stormed out the coffee shop crying as Mike quickly chased after her. She seemed to find closer parking to the shop as she went along to the driver's side of her red Mini Cooper and fumbled to find her keys. Mike stood on the passenger side and leaned across the top of the car. "Zoey, I'm extremely sorry!"

"Here-" she sniffed while still fumbling for her keys. "I thought you wanted to be friends-" sniff sniff. "But now I see you just want to show off how well _you've _been doing!"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Mike said sadly. "I wanted to see how you were doing and maybe see if things worked out because I changed- for you!"

She stopped and looked at him with her tear streaked face and still sniffling. Seeing that she was giving him her full attention, he continued. "And seeing you like this, stressed out, made me upset. If that's not enough, I really tried to keep Chester back."

"Mike," she shook her head as fresh batches of tears seem to leak. "Please don't do this to me."

"I just want you to be happy," Mike confessed. "To be honest, I haven't been happy since the day you left."

"I- I can't just leave Scott," Zoey said as she found her keys and unlocked her car. Before she stepped into her car, she said softly to Mike. "Please understand."

But he couldn't. He could see she was stressing from possibly Scott and Zoey's relationship and causing her to be in such a condition that she is now. As she drove off down the snow covered road, he couldn't help but stare after her. How could this have possibly gone so wrong? He was sure this was a foolproof plan of getting her back, but now she left angry and crying. What was a guy like Mike to do? If there's anything that this conversation had, it was a hidden meaning. Mike could tell by her tone that she wanted him too. It could be a small lingering feeling but it was still there, and she felt it.

Mike walked back to his car solemnly and right when he was about to unlock his car, he slipped and fell on some ice that was in the street. When he fell to the ground, his head jerked back causing it to hit the concrete. Mike angrily rose up and almost started to yell at himself for not looking where he was going. He unlocked the car and stepped in with some difficulty. He shakily put the keys in the ignition and turned it with the engine starting. "I'm so stupid!" Mike said to himself.

While Mike drove himself home, he was left alone with his thoughts thinking what he was going to do now with Zoey. Defiantly apologize, but getting her to pick up his call would be difficult. It wasn't until his thoughts had a different voice, a voice Mike was none too happy to hear.

"Mal," Mike hissed. "I thought I put you away for good."

"That was until you hit your head." Mal replied until he tutted him. "You really should be more careful with that head of yours, wouldn't want me escaping again." He then laughed evilly as Mike cringed at the sound.

"Whatever it is that you want to tell me, I don't care." Mike said firmly wanting Mal to just leave him alone. He was having a bad enough day and Mal suddenly appearing wasn't making this anymore better.

"What if I told you I was willing to help you with Zoey?" Mal said in his low persuading voice.

"You wouldn't possibly help me, let alone Zoey." Mike scoffed. "What do you really want?"

"Nothing," Mal simply said. "It's a lot more fun in here now that the show is over and now I have servants."

"But why help me?" Mike asked almost giving in to Mal. "You have nothing to gain."

"Oh, I do Mike," Mal said with an evil chuckle. "But I won't tell you yet."

"Then there's no way you're helping me." Mike replied quickly.

"Listen, Mike," Mal said annoyed. "Zoey wants a bad guy, someone to give her some sort of thrill. That's why she's with Scott."

"You think so?" Mike asked.

"Exactly." Mal said smiling evilly, but Mike could never see it.

"But she said he's changed, wouldn't she want the old Scott? Not the Scott that she says has 'changed'?" Mike questioned.

"She probably meant being a boyfriend. You saw how he was around Courtney from before. Pathetic." Mal rolled his eyes at Scott's actions as he remembered them.

"I don't know..." Mike said confused on what he should do.

"Do you possibly think she wants you back? A weak, sad, boy, begging at her feet to take her back?"

"I wasn't begging!" Mike said defensively.

"You were practically groveling."

After moments of thought, Mike gave in with a sigh. "What do you propose?"

"Now that you can actually somewhat control your personalities, I say we switch out. Whenever I'm by Zoey, I'll go in, after that, you switch back."

"But what if I can't switch back?" Mike asked nervously.

"That won't happen," Mal said lying through his teeth as he coaxed Mike. "Since you're strong enough to take control."

This was enough confidence to actually have Mike think about this proposal some more. He couldn't believe he was doing this, give the reins of his body to Mal. He's done it before on accident, and look what happened.

"Zoey won't know it's you?" Mike asked.

"That's right."

After Mal replied, Mike could only see more pros than cons at this point. He was strong enough to take control of his body after all. If he could keep them in his head this long, he was sure he had complete control.

"Alright," Mike swallowed hard, afraid if he was making the right choice after all. "You have yourself a deal."

* * *

**Okay, so I read in a fanfic that Scott was Zoey's cousin… please tell me that's not true… then I'd have to rewrite another name for Scott… anyways, long chapter this one! Tell me what you think, ideas are welcome! Please review!**


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**I wanted to update earlier but I had final exams and I left for vacation right after, sorry! Now that I'm back I can update! Thank you all so much for the reviews, without you guys, this story wouldn't continue! Enjoy! C:  
**

* * *

The next morning, Mike told himself that he was going to call Zoey and apologize, whether he liked it or not. After he had breakfast and changed his clothes, and he laid on his bed and called Zoey.

"Hello?" Zoey picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Zoey." Mike said slowly.

"Oh," she sounded shocked and suddenly angry. "Can I help you?"

"Weren't you expecting me since my name came up on your phone?" Mike asked. If she wasn't happy talking to him, why would she pick up?

"Ever since last night, Scott deleted all the guys on my phone except him and my dad." She sighed clearly annoyed at Scott's actions.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked shocked that even Scott would do something like that. "He shouldn't do that."

"I can't exactly blame him ever since he saw me bawling like a baby last night, Mike." Zoey said defensively.

Mike almost let himself go on the defensive of how wrong Scott was and how Zoey should stick up for herself. She was kind of a pushover though. "That's what I wanted to call you about." Mike explained. "I know I already apologized yesterday but I thought that it should do it again."

"I know you're sorry but what you said really hurt, Mike." Zoey said morosely. Clearly, she wasn't about to give in and forgive him as easily as he hoped.

"I know, but let's try the Big Bean again next weekend. I really want to hear what've been up to. I promise I won't bring anything up from last time." Mike said as he could feel his heart beating harder and faster while he waited for her answer.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright." Zoey said exasperated. "No funny business."

"No funny business, promise." Mike repeated with a smile going on his face. When she hung up, he couldn't wait for next weekend to see her. But first, he had to face school.

School went by as slow as possible, his classes were as boring as ever, and his friends were annoying as ever. They were always wondering why he couldn't hang out as much anymore and if he contacted that "fiery redhead." Mike shrugged them off and only said how he was going to see her this weekend. There were no more questions asked about that. When Friday finally came, he couldn't wait to see Zoey. Right after school he was going to go straight to the city since he was halfway there anyways.

When Mike made it to the Big Bean, he sat down at the usual green chair and waited for Zoey. He knew Zoey's and his school dismissed them at nearly the same time. It would only be a matter of minutes. He stood up when he saw Zoey's red head peek in and went to greet her. When he was going to approach her, he saw that she twisted slightly behind her and revealed Scott was right behind her. His heart dropped and felt a little angry for Scott being here.

Zoey kissed Scott on the cheek and smiled at him before walking towards Mike in her usual happy fashion. Before leaving the shop, Scott glared at Mike. If Mal was taking over, Mal would've glared back and then laughed at Scott for even trying to oppose him. Good thing he wasn't.

"Let's switch out." Mike heard Mal's low voice say ask Mike tried to only focus on Zoey.

"Not this time," Mike mumbled. "I need to work things out before we can do anything."

"You sound like a wuss." Mal said disgusted at Mike.

Mike was about to say something back until Zoey came up to him with a smile. "Hey, Mike!"

"Hey, Zoey!" He went in for a hug but she suddenly felt stiff in his arms. Maybe they weren't ready for hugging yet. "You came with Scott?"

"Yeah," Zoey said as she turned around to where Scott used to be before he walked out. "He needed new parts for his tractor and downtown could only give it to him."

Mike felt like that wasn't entirely true. He knew sometime later, Scott would come back and probably keep a watchful eye out on Zoey from a place where they couldn't see him. They both grabbed a coffee this time and sat back down. Mike then asked after his sip of coffee. "Let's try this again, how's you and Scott?"

She did that same look as last time when Mike asked how Zoey was. Looking down sadly and saying with a fake smile. "Good... Just great."

Instead of pointing it out like last time, Mike just nodded and sipped his coffee. Zoey blew into her coffee before asking. "How you've been doing? I mean, other than your personalities..."

That was all he wanted to talk about, and how he became better, but that was something she didn't want to talk about- so he didn't. "I've been alright. You know, school and all that."

"Have you thought of which colleges to go to yet?" Zoey asked.

"I applied to a few." Mike said nonchalantly. "University of Toronto, York University, Ryerson University, and OCAD University. I hope in a few weeks I'll get a reply."

"Same here!" Zoey perked up. "Except the first two, those are too smart for me."

"You could've been accepted if you applied!" Mike said in her defense. "You're smarter than me after all."

"Please, Mike," she blushed a little and smiled toward the ground. "I was the one who always found their way into trouble. You managed to get me out."

Mike reminisced on the times and had a small feeling of nostalgia going through his mind. Zoey looked back up and continued. "I applied to a few, but I'm really interested in the study abroad program. Get away from my small town and maybe go to the states, like New York, or go to London, England!"

"But Toronto is a big city," Mike said as he motioned toward the streets outside. "Why not here?"

"I'm so used to coming here that it doesn't feel as exciting as it used to." Zoey gave a small sigh. "I want to experience something new!"

"What about Scott?" Mike asked delicately. "Is he coming with?"

"That's where some of our problem's at..." Zoey said as her face twisted from passion to sadness. "He can't afford to go to college so he's staying to help on the farm. I told him there are scholarship opportunities but he won't listen to me!" Mike could see she was getting upset. She was gripping her coffee cup harder and her face scrunched up in disdain. "He thinks I should stay back with him! I don't want to though, I want to get away. What would I do if I stayed? The best thing for both of us and our future is college and he won't do it."

"Then maybe you two should..." Mike didn't want to finish the sentence because he knew that'd cause trouble.

"No, no, no," Zoey shook her head making her little ponytails fly a little. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"You don't have a lot of time left. Don't colleges usually want confirmation by March?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Zoey shifted uneasily in her seat. "Especially if Scott does decide in college, the admission process would already be done..."

"I'm sure you can think of something soon." Mike said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mike." Zoey gave a smile. She then added. "What about the million dollars? Did you spend it yet?"

Mike took a small sip of coffee. "I haven't bought a mansion or anything. Everything is the same but my parents want me to save it for college."

"That's pretty cool." Zoey said thinking if she had the money, she'd use to help Scott- if he would take it. Their conversations after were going great with laughter until Scott barged through the door and came up to the two.

"I got all my stuff loaded in the car," Scott pointed towards the worn and rusted blue truck that Scott stupidly left running. "Let's get going."

"Oh, alright..." Zoey said reluctantly as she gathered her stuff together and stood up. "I'll see you later, Mike."

Mike was going to walk her toward Scott's car but to his surprise, she gave him a tight hug. Noticing the long duration of the hug, Scott intervened. "Alright, alright, that's good enough."

When Zoey let go, she gave Mike the biggest smile out of the whole conversation they had. "I'm really glad you called me."

"I'm just glad you came back." Mike said with a smile back.

Scott put his hand on the lower of her back and guided her out the door with him. Before she left the coffee shop, she turned around and gave a small wave goodbye before being guided to the truck. When the truck was out of sight, Mike proceeded to his car and then drove home. Halfway through, he could hear Mal's voice echo throughout his mind.

"That whole conversation was painful."

"What are you talking about?" Mike retorted. "That went well, she even said she had a good time!"

"It was boring, there were a few times that Zoey checked the time." Mal pointed out.

"Probably to see if Scott was coming soon." Mike defended.

"Right," Mal said defensively. "What about next time? What oh-so-fun thing will you do next?"

"Probably go back to the coffee shop." Mike said. Once as he said that though, he could see where Mal was getting at.

"Are you always this boring?" Asked Mal. "It's like Courtney is here, I'm taking over next time."

"No way, Mal." Mike said defiantly. "Things are going great."

"Give it a few more times before she gets easily bored with you," Mal said slowly manipulating his thought process. "I bet she'll even bring Scott along just like she did."

"I don't trust you with her." Mike said.

"Don't you remember our little talk?" Mal asked knowing full well he did. "I can show her a new you that will make her regret her decision of leaving you."

"How are you even here anyways?" Mike snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be gone like the other personalities?"

"We were never truly gone, remember what Manitoba said?" Mal said trying to remain calm. "We will always be a part of you in some way- even me. I never left, the hit on your head just gave me a little more freedom."

"What about the others?" Mike asked a little nervous that his personalities will show through when he's with Zoey. "Did they get out a little?"

"No, they didn't want to come." Mal said. Mike felt like that was lie. Maybe they didn't want to go with him because they were fearful of maybe threats or beatings from Mal. Maybe he even physically forced them to stay, but Mike would never know unless one of the other four somehow managed to tell him.

It was such a hard decision. Possibly let Mal go or possibly lose Zoey. He could tell being with Scott was limiting her and she deserved better. It was like Mal was reading his thoughts because then he said in his smooth voice. "She deserves to be with you."

It rang throughout Mike's head, and as much as he hated to admit it- Mal was right. Mike gave in. "I promise next time, you can go in. But once as she's gone, you're coming back out!"

"Deal." Mal laughed evilly as he faded away. Mike was troubled with this deal but he learned how to control his personalities and when to put a stop them. He could put Mal back in no time if he wanted, it wouldn't be like last season of Total Drama. Mike gained confidence as he kept on repeating to himself that he was in control. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Yes, Mal didn't come in yet and I thought he would this chapter but I had to make things right of course. Next chapter, he comes in.**

_**Important notice: **_**_I contacted FF and had them add Mike's personalities as characters so now I put my malxzoey stories in the correct character category so it's not classified as Mike and Zoey but now as Mal and Zoey. Please let anyone with a story with ONE OF MIKES PERSONALITIES THAT IS A MAIN CHARACTER AND NOT ACTUALLY ABOUT MIKE TO NOW PUT IN THE PROPER CATEGORY! spread the word! Thank you!_**


	4. Slowly Stronger

**Look who updated on time! I'd like to thank reviewers novanto, Jason rulz death, blackcatneko999, shinxshinx1595, sunshineg9, and freakyfangirl136 (even reviewing all three chappie's!) and I hope you all enjoy! C:**

* * *

When Mike came home, he contemplated everything with Mal in the car. He would always be doubtful of trusting Mal, even by a little bit, but it seemed like it was a plan that would work. Then, Mike's phone rang, disrupting his chain of thought. He looked at his phone and saw the caller ID was Zoey and her picture beaming at him. He quickly picked it up and brought it to his ear and said a little too fast. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"I thought Scott deleted my number?" Mike wondered if Scott was with her by any chance, if he was, he'd have to watch what he says.

"What Scott doesn't remember is that you were in my recents for when you called me." Zoey stated. Mike thought he could hear Mal call Scott and idiot and other not-so-nice things. He shrugged it off as Mike then asked. "What's up?"

"I had a really good time at the coffee shop," Zoey said as Mike could still feel the smile on her face from across the line. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mike said a little too excitedly and mentally slapped himself for sounding too eager. "Did you want to go back into town or something?"

"Something like that." Zoey said knowing well what she wanted to do. "Did you want to go ice skating?"

He was an expert at ice skating, all because of Svetlana, so hopefully that competitive side of her won't show through when they go out. "Sure, did you want me to pick you up?"

"That's a long drive," Zoey said in thought. "I'll just meet you at the ice rank down town."

"What time? Mike asked.

"Around seven?" Zoey asked hoping Mike would be available at that time. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Mike said as he thought about his Saturday's. This usually consisted of nothing unless he went out with friends. He then heard Zoey's mom voice in the background of the phone telling her it was starting to get late.

"Sorry, Mike, I have to go." Zoey sighed as then he heard her telling her mom that she'd be off the phone in a minute. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See yah , Zoey." Mike said before the line went dead. Right when he clicked that phone off, Mal groaned in his head. "Ice skating? Are you even a guy?"

"I'll do whatever she wants to do," Mike protested. "After all, you did say to change places other than the Big Bean."

"It physically hurts to be in a head of someone so weak." Mal sneered.

"What do you suppose then if you know what's best?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Get her on a motorcycle ride." Mal said blatantly and that wouldn't be the problem if it wasn't for one thing. Mike didn't have a motorcycle.

"You know I don't have one." Mike said.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Mal said as he snickered evilly.

"Oh, no," Mike protested. "There is no way I'm going to get a motorcycle."

"You're not going to get a motorcycle." Mal stated but what he really thought was Mike wouldn't get one… but Mal would.

"Good." Mike stated as he changed into his pajama's and crawled into bed. He thought about the next day and ice skating with Zoey. Everything would all fall in to place soon.

When he woke up the next morning, it was late. Well, later than when he would usually get up. When he walked downstairs, his family was watching sports by the TV and decided to make brunch. Mike could hear Mal's nagging but decided to ignore it since he couldn't talk to him now, not in front of his parents. When he gathered his food, he strode up the stairs and closed the door. That's when Mike snapped.

"What? Can't you just let me eat in peace?"

"Do you really have to go ice skating?" Mal practically whined. "It's such a girly thing to do. The next problem you're going to have with Zoey is that she's going to think you're gay."

"She will not!" Mike practically yelled as he sat down on his bed and turned on his television on his desk.

"You're lucky I'm here to straighten that out." Mal said as a smile crept on his face.

"You better not touch her, Mal or I swear-" Mike seethed until Mal stopped him.

"Don't worry. I won't lay a finger on her, not that I want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike said defensively.

Mal groaned at how frustrating Mike was. It seemed like at this point, Mike just wanted Mal to talk to Zoey by a megaphone from the other side of Canada. "It means exactly what you think it means." He blatantly said, knowing well it would upset him. There was nothing better than upsetting Mike, even if it was about Zoey.

Mike huffed since he couldn't exactly do anything to Mal since he was in his head and all. At that moment, Mike's phone vibrated. He looked over and saw it was text from Zoey.

"_Can't make it tonight :( having a night with Scott"_

She was going to blow him off for Scott? He understands with relationship wise, but there was no way she was completely up for this. Mike decided to take initiative and call her- she immediately picked up.

"Hey, Mike." She said a little sadly. "I see that you read my text."

"Are you sure you can't come tonight?" Mike asked.

"Scott wants me over at his house for his grandmother's birthday. He thinks if I don't come then he will be bored out of his mind." Zoey explained. She seemed a little irritable in the end, which clearly meant she wasn't completely up for hanging with Scott's family.

"How about I come by towards the end of the party and pick you up?" Mike proposed. He knew that once he said this, Mal was going to tut him for "begging" for Zoey.

It was silent at first and Mike thought he almost lost Zoey. Before he repeated into the phone, Zoey spoke up. "I think that should be fine. His family won't even notice I'm gone halfway through the night. Me and Scott usually disappear anyways by then."

Mike cast away any stray thoughts in his head as he heard Mal snickering. Mike's internal burning would have to stay silent for now. He spoke to the phone. "Alright, I'll see you there."

"I'll send you directions to Scott's house." Zoey said firmly before quickly talking into the phone again. "I have to go, Scott's here." Before Mike could say goodbye, she hung up on him again.

"You know," Mal said lowly. "I'm getting really tired of her hanging up all the time."

"I can't blame her. You heard how Scott deleted Zoey's contacts." Mike defended.

Jeez, when _didn't_ this guy defend her? She could have murdered someone and Mike could've just said that the person had it coming. It sickened Mal how so much in love Mike was. He didn't get how one person could act this nutty over another, let alone someone like _Zoey_. A ding was heard and Mike saw the directions to Scott's and now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Time finally came and Mike was heading out the door when Mal said annoyed. "Am I taking over or what?"

"You're not taking over, you're just filling in." Mike said to calm himself more than to correct Mal. "But you do know how to get to Scott's, right?"

"I know how to read directions," Mal scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Alright, alright, just… don't mess up, okay?" Mike said putting his blind trust in Mal. A stupid decision really but if you're really willing to do anything, Mike was willing to make peace with the enemy. Mike then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let his mind wander. When he opened them again, he was in his head, a place he familiarized himself with just a year ago. Mal took over Mike's body and had his hair fall. Mal snickered maliciously. "Perfect."

Driving was a little different for Mal, he's done it before, but it's been awhile. After 45 minutes, Mal finally found the hidden dirt road that led to Scott's house. As he drove down the road, he was repulsed. It was dirty, smelly, and so incredibly dark that Mal couldn't even tell if he was going straight. Don't get him wrong, Mal loved the dark, but he didn't want to crash the car in the freezing cold and ask, of all people, _Scott_ for help. He drove through the snow covered dirt and parked right outside the white farm house. Mal stayed in the car, there was no way he was going to knock on Scott's door to pick up Zoey. Two reasons: one being that he'd have to possibly see Scott and maybe get punched by him, and two being that he'd see his hick family. Mal didn't want to throw up. He stared at the house door hoping Zoey would come out soon, and when she didn't, Mal almost laid down the horn. Before his hand was on the horn, Zoey stepped out and rushed down the stairs. She waved to Mal, who quickly put up his hair to look like Mike, and got in on the passenger side of the car and gave him a smile that was almost sickening to Mal. "Hey, Mike! Scott thinks my dad is picking me up, so you might wanna drive."

Mal quickly drove out before Scott or anyone could see him. He was just about to ask a question before Zoey said. "I just hate lying to Scott like this, but I just want to see some friends every once in a while!"

Mal just nodded and drove to town, which was only (thank god) a 15 minute drive. Zoey would try to start a conversation but he wasn't going to be so animated in the conversation like some sad sap. He would talk back, but it wouldn't be very nice as she would plan to. Sometimes, it seemed like she thought he was joking. They arrived on the big ice rink and Zoey almost jumped out of the car in excitement while Mal just quickly grabbed his ice skates Mike packed and thought. "_Let's get this over with."_

Zoey pulled his sleeve along and asked. "Isn't this exciting? It's been so long since I went ice skating!"

"I'm literally vibrating of happiness." Mal mumbled.

They both laced up and Mal skated smoothly thanks to Svetlana's skills but once Zoey stepped on the ice, she wobbled. She took a few steps before Mal had a bad thought in his head and stuck out his foot ever so slightly. Zoey hit his foot and went to grab Mal but was already on the ground by then. Mal kept his hands behind his back to prevent from helping her and said in fake concern. "Oh, Zoey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Zoey seemed to have no problem getting up herself. "I just must've hit a chunk of ice or something. I promise I'm a good skater." It seemed she was trying to convince herself more than him.

When Mal figured she'd be embarrassed and stop, she laughed at herself! Mal gave her an odd look as she smiled at him. He started to skate and she caught up with him, even when he attempted to skate ahead. Mal was in his thoughts on what he could do to this girl take make her frustrated enough to go home until Zoey spoke up. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Mal asked almost condescendingly.

"Yeah," Zoey smiled. "We launch each other and whoever shoots the farthest wins."

"That sounds incrediably-" _stupid. "_Fun. I'm sure I will win." Mal gloated.

"You keep thinking that." Zoey winked with a laugh. She crouched as low as she could go and exclaimed. "Ready!"

Mal rolled his eyes as he asked. "So you want me to just fling you across the rink?"

"Exactly." Zoey said as she stuck out her arms. Mal gave a wicked smile that no one could see and took a few steps before flinging her. He could've flung her farther, but just not yet. When Zoey finished, she marked the spot and skated back to Mal. "Alright, you're turn. You ready?"

"_This is ridiculous, I bet I look like a fool." _Mal thought as he crouched down. Zoey pouted as she grabbed Mal's arms. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Trust me on this."

When she launched him, he focused on weighing himself down so she wouldn't beat him. Even though it was a small game, he wasn't willing to let her beat him. He noticed that she launched him just maybe a tad further but marked the spot before his line. He smirked at it before pretending to be bummed. "So close, Zoey. Just a little bit farther next time."

"Really?" Zoey asked as she looked past Mal's shoulder as he skated back to her. "Let's play again then."

"Alright…" Mal said through his teeth.

She launched him again, and it seemed with everything she had. It was a few feet farther than they launched before and Mal knew Zoey couldn't possibly beat him. How embarrassing that would be. When it was his turn, he almost launched her arms out of her sockets. She went so far and fast that she even squealed, or screamed, either way, Mal could tell she was slightly scared at her sudden speed. Mal stood there with a wicked smile as he watched her suddenly splat against the wooden wall. She ricocheted off the board with a bang and lay on the ground. People turned to her worried and even stopped.

"Crap." Mal said and if he didn't get moving, then he'd look suspicious. He quickly skated over to her and even "accidently" iced her in the process a little. "Ohmigosh, Zoey! I didn't think I launched you that hard!"

"I'm fine." Zoey groaned as she rubbed her head. "I hit my head a little though."

"Here, let me." Mal said as he helped her up. He hesitated for a second but he had to do it to not look suspicious.

"Thanks." Zoey gave a small smile at him. Even after launching her into the damn wall this girl was smiling. This girl was irritating to no end. "Can we get some hot chocolate? I think I'm done with ice skating for now."

"Of course," Mal said as he skated in front of her. "It's on me."

"No, it's okay." Zoey waved him off.

"It's the least I can do for driving you into the wall." Mal said because he knew, as much as he hated it, he had to do at least something Mike related.

"Alright." She looked him right in the eyes and beamed at him. Mal hasn't seen those doe eyes since last year, and they always made him want to scrunch up his face at them but since then, he noticed something- they provided warmth. Despite of her small change of body and how it seemed she was forcing a smile all the time, her eyes seemed warm and comforting when she was around him.

They approached the hot cocoa stand just outside the rink and paid for two hot chocolates. Zoey took a sip and retracted immediately. "Oh! That's hot!"

"That what happens when you drink it immediately…" Mal said condescendingly.

It seemed she thought he was joking around again as she laughed and shoved his arm slightly. "I just really wanted some warmth since it's almost zero out."

Mal blew on his drink as he took a careful sip and felt the warmth of the drink trickle down his throat. Zoey saw him drink without scrunching his face or anything regarding the scolding drink and dared to take another sip as it seemed to simmer from the frigid cold weather. Zoey looked down from her drink and then back up ahead of her to not look at Mal.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas Eve?" Zoey asked.

Mal didn't know what Mike did around the holidays, but he knew they didn't go on vacation or anything. "Nothing." Mal said as he took another sip.

"Look, Scott is hosting a party- well, I'm technically bringing everyone from Total Drama back. Except for Chris and Chef, that'd be weird." Zoey gave a small laugh as she suddenly stopped and turned to him. "You're the last one I'm asking."

Mal kept in a snarky remark being as he should be first, not last, but bit back whatever he was going to say. "A party at the barn?"

"You make it sound worse than it is…" Zoey said as she drummed on the foam cup that was filled halfway of hot chocolate.

"_That's because it is." _Mal thought as then he said. "I'll ask my parents."

She seemed to brighten up. "Really? A lot of people said yes already, but it just wouldn't be the same without you."

Her just staring at him made him feel awkward as he suddenly said. "It's time to go."

"Oh…" she seemed kind of sad and bit her lip.

"For your head, of course." Mal said with a fake smile.

A small smile played on her lips as she nodded and followed Mal to the car and they both got in. The thirty minute ride home was silent. Mal was internally grateful for whatever thoughts were going on in Zoey's mind as he wanted some peace from her annoying voice. The drive was quick as he pulled up to her home. She put her hand on the car door and was about to open it but turned to Mal.

"I had a really fun time tonight." Zoey said with a smile.

"That's good considering I rammed you into a wall." Mal laughed thinking about the memory.

"I'm not going to lie when I say the speed was exciting," Zoey said now locking eyes with Mal which made him slightly unnerved. "Until I crashed into the wall, I mean."

"Yeah." Mal looked out the window to break contact with her. "See you later."

It seemed a little cold for just shooing her away like that but this wasn't Mike, this was an entirely different personality that didn't give a second thought of sending Zoey away. Zoey looked confused for a moment before saying. "I'll go then… see you next week." She hesitated for a moment, hoping Mike would do or say something that would make up for his strange behavior. When she noticed he wasn't even moving the slightest, she opened the door and went inside.

Mal finally let out a loud and long groan. This girl was something different and keeping up the Mike act again, but more on guard was tough. He was willing to take up any task that benefited him but this was to the point exhausting. How was he going to keep up the same charade in front of a whole party? It was tough, but Mal wasn't through with her quite yet for his own personal gain. Slowly… ever so slowly… he can feel himself getting stronger.

* * *

**3,500 words? Am I the only one who thinks this is shorter? I finally was able to get Mal in but sadly, we're not even at the good parts yet. This is why I hate starting stories… One more chapter and then the Christmas chapter which I am so proud and excited to post! Hang in there! Thanks so much for reading and you know how reviews make my day! I also have another note. I created a dawnxscott video! I thought the couple was under appreciated and do ship them a little c; but I mostly just love Dawn. The link is on my profile so please check that out too!**


End file.
